bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Nokama
Nokama war die Toa Metru/Hordika des Wassers und wurde später zu der Turaga Ga-Koros und Ga-Metrus. Biographie Metru Nui Als Matoranerin thumb|left|200px|Nokama beim UnterrichtenNokama war eine Lehrerin in Ga-Metru. Sie gewann mehrere Preise für ihr Wissen in den Bereichen Logik und Philosophie. Nachdem Macku die steigende Anzahl der Dermis-Schildkröten bemerkte, wollte Dume die Rahi von der Insel vertreiben, doch Nokama und Macku konnten das verhindern. Als Toa Lhikan die Toa-Steine verteilte, erhielt sie einen von Lhikan hergestellten Toa-Stein. Später traf sie Vakama, Whenua, Onewa, Nuju und Matau im großen Tempel. Nokama entdeckte das Geheimnis der Toa-Steine und die Matoraner wurden zu Toa. Als Toa Metru Erste Abenteuer Nach ihrer Verwandlung zu einer Toa, suchte sich Nokama ihre Waffen im Suva aus, sie nahm sich zwei Hydroklingen. Vakama erhielt kurz darauf eine Vision in der er die Zerstörung Metru Nuis durch die große Katastrophe sah. Desweiteren offenbarte sich durch die Vision, dass die Toa die Großen Disks finden mussten. Matau und besondere Onewa hielten seine Vision für Unfug, jedoch überzeugte Nokama sie indem sie ihnen klar machte, dass Visionen auch Botschaften des großen Geistes sein konnten. Die Toa fanden heraus, dass es sechs Matoraner gab, die wussten wo die Großen Disks versteckt waren. thumb|200px|Nokama und Vhisola Nokama machte sich auf die Suche nach den Disks und suchte dabei die verschwundene Matoranerin Vhisola auf, da diese die einzige war, die von der großen Ga-Metru-Disk wusste. Sie ging zuerst zu ihrem Haus in Ga-Metru, doch eine Matoranerin rief Bordakh herbei, da sie nicht wusste, wer die neue Toa war. Die Bordakh wollten Nokama festnehmen, doch sie konnte entkommen. Die Bordakh bewachten das Haus daraufhin. Nokama wollte in der Schule weitersuchen, aber diese war vollkommen verwüstet. Ein Matoraner erzählte ihr von einer vierbeinigen Kreatur, die für den ganzen Schaden verantwortlich war. Nokama bekam dadurch zusätzlich Angst, denn Vakama hatte in einer Vision eine solche Kreatur gesehen. Daraufhin ging sie zurück zum Haus von Vhisola, aber die Bordakh bewachten es immernoch. Sie benutzte ihre Elementarkräfte um in das Haus zu gelangen. Im inneren fand sie eine Tafel, auf der Stand wo sie suchen sollte. Sie ging zum großen Tempel und fand Vhisola auf dem Dach. Nokama rettete sie, aber Vhisola musste danach immernoch überzeugt werden den Toa zu helfen. thumb|left|200px|Nokama auf der Suche nach der Disk Sie traf sich dann mit Matau, der seinen Matoraner, Orkahm, bei sich hatte. Nach dem sie auch Matau half die große Le-Metru-Disk zu finden, gingen sie nach Ga-Metru. Dort rettete Nokama Matau vor dem Ertrinken. Dann tauchte sie in die tiefen des Wassers und fand dort die Große Disk, allerdings war diese im Maul des Bewohners in der Tiefe. Als sie die Disk aus dem Maul vom Bewohner in der Tiefe herausnahm verfolgte das Wesen sie bis zur Oberfläche. Dort wurden Matau und die beiden Matoraner gerade von Bordakh angegriffen, allerdings schnappte der Bewohner in der Tiefe die Bordakh anstelle der Toa. Danach trafen sich die Toa Metru in Ta-Metru wieder und gingen in den großen Ofen zu der Morbuzakh-Hauptwurzel. Dort lieferten sie sich einen kurzen Kampf mit dieser ab und wurden besiegt. Als sich die sechs Matoraner zu einem Matoran-Nui fusionierten, um den Toa Zeit zu verschaffen, benutzten sie die Disks und zerstörten die Morbuzakh. Zuerst kämpften sie alle auf eigene Faust, doch Nokama überzeugte die Toa, dass es besser wäre zusammen zu arbeiten. Dadurch besiegten sie die Pflanze. Als sie auf dem Weg zum Kolosseum begegnete ihnen der Onu-Matoraner Nuparu, der ihnen von Überschwämmungen in den Archiven erzählt. Dort begegneten sie zwei Rahkshi u.a. einem der Insektenkontrolle. Da ihre Elementarkräfte durch den Kampf mit der Morbuzahk geschwächt waren, hatten sie einige Probleme bei der Bekämpfungen. Der eine Rahkshi erwies sich als das gestallt wandelnde Wesen Krahka, welches die Toa einsperrte und sie gegen einander ausspielte. Doch sie konnten ihn besiegen und zum Kolosseum gehen. Die Große Katastrophe Die Toa betraten das Kolosseum als die Spiele begannen, Turaga Dume, welcher in Wirklichkeit Teridax war, sagte ihnen, nachdem sie ihm die großen Disks geben wollten, dass Toa sich durch Taten und nicht durch Mitbringsel beweisen. Sie sollten nun "Das Meer aus Protodermis" überqueren. Doch die Toa versagten und Turaga Duma aktivierte eine Art "Tornado" um die Toa gefangen zu nehmen, Nuju, Onewa und Whenua wurden eingesaugt und Vakama, Nokama und Matau konnten sich durch ihre Waffen festhalten. Er schickte Vahki auf sie los doch Nokama befahl Vakama die Toa Lhikan-Statue zu zerstören, was dieser auch tat. Dadurch wurden die Vahki anstelle der Toa in den Toranado und die drei Toa Metru konnten fliehen. Nokama schlug vor, dass sie die Transportröhren für ihre Flucht benutzen sollten, was sie auch taten. Allerdings wurden sie von einer Gruppe Bordakh bedroht. Diese benutzen ihre Stäbe der Loyalität um Nokama zu kontrollieren. Diese warf Vakama dann von einem Balken, doch dieser benutzte seinen Jetpack, damit er wieder hochfliegen konnte. Er rettete Nokama, die danach wieder von der Kraft der Vahki befreit wurde. Sie flohen dann in ein Luftschiff. Danach gab es wieder einen Kampf mit einer Gruppe Nuurakh, Krekka und Nidhiki. Dann griff auch noch Tahtorak an, den sie aber besiegten. Die Toa sahen dann Toa Lhikans Geisterstern und folgten ihm durch einen Vahki-Transporter von Ko-Metru aus nach Po-Metru. thumb|200px|Nokama im Kampf mit Krekka Sie kamen bis nach Po-Metru, wo sie auf Nidhiki und Krekka trafen. Sie lieferten sich einen kurzen Kampf, bis eine Herde Kikanalo kam, diese rasten auf die drei Toa Metru zu, bis Nokama die Maskenkraft der Rau herausfand und so mit den Kikanalo redete. Diese waren nur auf die Dunklen Jäger sauer, Vakama gab Nokama den Auftrag die Kikanalo nach einem "großen Matoraner" zu fragen, worauf diese antworteten, das sie gesehen hätten wie einer(Toa Lhikan) von den Dunklen Jägern zur Schlucht des ewigen Flüsterns gebracht hätten. Die Toa schmideten einen Plan wie sie die Vahki besiegen konnten, Nokama brachte sie durch eine List dazu, eine Schlucht hinunter zu fallen. Dann konnten die Toa eindringen, wo sie ihre drei anderen Toa Brüder und einen Turaga, welcher sich als Turaga Lhikan zu erkennen ab fanden. Sie fanden dort den echten Turaga Dume in einer Matoraner-Kapsel eingesperrt und wussten, dass sie den "Betrüger" stoppen mussten. Daraufhin tauchte eine Gruppe von Vahki auf, die die Toa angreifen wollten. Diese verbarrikadierten sich jedoch in den Archiven und konnten entkommen. Dann gingen sie zum Kolosseum, kamen aber zu spät. Turaga Dume (Teridax) hatte bereits alle Matoraner in Matoraner-Kapseln gesperrt und war dabei Mata Nui einzuschläfern. Auf ihrer Flucht wurden sie von Krekka und Nidhiki angegriffen. Vakama wurde von Nuju zu Teridax gebracht, der inzwischen Krekka, Nidhiki und Nivawk absorbiert hatte. Die restlichen Toa versuchten währenddessen gegen die Ströme des Protodermismeers anzukommen, verloren dabei aber einige Matoraner. Sie sammelten alle Matoraner-Kapseln bis auf die von Ahkmou wieder ein und gingen dann los um Vakama zu helfen. Mit vereinten Kräften schafften sie es den Makuta von Metru Nui in ein Protodermissiegel einzusperren. Danach machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Mata Nui. Sie landeten am Strand der Stadt, den Nokama dann später zu einem Teil von Ga-Wahi machte. Die Toa suchten ihre jeweiligen Dorf-Standorte aus, und Nokama fand den idealen Platz für Ga-Koro. Mata Nui Sie beschlossen wieder den Weg nach Metru Nui anzutreten, um die restlichen Matoraner nach Mata Nui zu holen. Sie hatten schon einen Weg gefunden, wie sie zurück nach Metru Nui kamen, doch als sie diesen entlanggehen wollten wurden sie von Rahi-Nui angegriffen. Nokama wurde während dieses Kampfes schwer verwundet und lag im Sterben. Die anderen fünf Toa Metru nahmen daraufhin zu der Wurzel von Karzahni kontakt auf. Diese konnte Nokama retten, verlangte aber eine Gegenleistung. Die Toa sollten der Pflanze Energieprotodermis holen. Die Toa Metru begaben sich daraufhin auf die Suche nach der Protodermis und fanden sie auch. Sie kamen zu Nokama und Karzahni zurück und die Wurzel heilte die Toa des Wassers. Dann gingen die Toa Metru zurück nach Metru Nui. Als Toa Hordika Die Große Befreiung thumb|left|200px|Nokama als Toa HordikaAls die Toa wieder nach Metru Nui kamen erlitten sie Schiffbruch. Dann entdeckten sie, dass die ganze Stadt mit grünen Spinnennetzen überzogen war und gingen ins Kolosseum. Dort erzählte ihnen Whenua, dass die Netze von den Visorak stammten, doch bevor sie mehr herausfinden konnten wurden sie von eben diesen Gefangen genommen und weggetragen. Dann wurden sie in Kokons versponnen und weit über der Erdoberfläche aufgehängt. Matau gab Vakama daran die Schuld, doch Nokama beruhigte ihn wieder. Dann begannen sich die Toa Metru zu verwandeln, und wurden zu Toa Hordika, die zur Hälfte Toa und zur Hälfte Biest waren. Sie wurden zu groß für ihre Kokons und fielen in die Tiefe. Allerdings wurden sie von den Rahaga aufgefangen und nach Ga-Metru getragen. Die Rahaga erzählten den Toa was sie nun waren, und dass nur Keetongu sie heilen konnte. Die Toa waren aber der Ansicht, dass es wichtiger war die Matoraner zu retten. Sie suchten nach Teilen für Luftschiffe und bauten diese erneut auf. Dann gaben die Rahaga den Toa die Aufgabe die Makoki-Steine zu suchen, und diei Maske des Lichts zu holen. Sie erfüllten diese Aufgabe auch. Vakama stellte sich danach auf die Seite von Roodaka. Die anderen Toa Metru gingen derweil zum Großen Tempel und suchten nach Spuren von Keetongu. Die Toa Hordika warteten, während die Rahaga suchten. Die Rahaga wurden aber von Vakama angegriffen, der alle bis auf Norik entführte. thumb|200px|Nokama und Onewa beim Kampf Die Toa Hordika fanden den Großen Tempel am nächsten Morgen in Rauch gehüllt vor und suchten nach den Rahaga, jedoch fanden sie nur Norik, der ihnen erzählte, dass Vakama die Seiten gewechselt hatte. Nokama wurde daraufhin Anführerin der Toa Hordika, die sich daraufhin auf die Suche nach Keetongu machten. Sie folgten einem Fluss bis nach Ko-Metru, wo sie Keetongu fanden. Er schloss sich ihnen an, verwandelte sie aber nicht zurück. So griffen sie nun die Visorak an. Vakama wies die Visorak an die Toa zu zerstören, doch sie konnten sich wehren. Norik befreite inzwischen die anderen Rahaga und Matau griff Vakama an um ihn zurück auf ihre Seite zu holen. Sidorak wurde von Keetongu getötet. Dann ging Roodaka zu den Toa Hordika und den Rahaga und forderte ihre Elementarkräfte um Teridax zu befreien. Vakama stellte sich wieder auf die Seite der Toa. Er lies die Visorak frei und sie besiegten Roodaka mit ihren Elementarkräften. Dadurch wurde der Protodermiskäfig zerstört. Später verwandelte Keetongu die Toa Hordika wieder zurück in Toa Metru, da es ihre Treuepflicht so verlangte. Er half auch die restlichen Matoraner auf die Luftschiffe zu verfrachten und die Toa Metru gingen zurück nach Mata Nui, mit allen Matoranern, außer Ahkmou. Dieser lag weit unten im Protodermismeer und wurde von Teridax erweckt. Dann wurde er einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen und nach Mata Nui geschickt. Vakama kehrte daraufhin nach Metru Nui zurück und holte die Vahi zurück. Dabei begegnete er Teridax und sie erlebten einige Abenteuer. Als Vakama zurückging musste Teridax ihm verprechen sie ein Jahr lang in Ruhe zu lassen. Teridax musste sich daran halten. Die Toa Metru erweckten die Matoraner und verwandelten sich dadurch zu Turaga. Als Turaga Auf Mata Nui Nokama hatte zwei Matoranerinen, die ihr sehr nahe standen, diese waren Kotu und Macku. In den ersten Jahren fingen die Turaga Kraata und sperrten sie ein. Dann verbrachte Nokama die meißte Zeit damit ihr Dorf so gut sie konnte gegen die angreifenden Rahi zu verteidigen. Sie wurde von einigen der infizierten Rahi gefangen genommen, doch von Takua befreit als dieser auf der Suche nach den Toa-Steinen war um die Toa Mata nach Mata Nui zu holen. Später waren die Matoraner in einer Hütte gefangen und diese drohte zu sinken. Aber Takua konnte die Matoraner retten, die sich in der Hütte befanden. Dann kamen die Tarakava zurück, aber im selben Moment tauchte auch Gali auf und rettete die Bewohner. thumb|left|150px|Nokama als Turaga Nachdem die Bohrok aufwachten setzte Nokama all ihre Kraft ein um ihr Dorf und vor allem die Matoraner zu retten. Sie half auch den Po-Matoranern, die gegen ende des Bohrok-Krieges in Ga-Koro schutz suchten. Nachdem die Bohrok besiegt waren und die Bohrok-Kal erwachten kam Macku zu Nokama und erzählte ihr, dass Gali ihre Kräfte verloren hatte, und sie deshalb eine Flutwelle nicht kontrollieren konnte. Nokama führte Gali dann zu einer der Kammern, in der sie nach Metru Nui zurückgereist waren und sperrte sie dort ein, damit sie ihre Kanohi-Nuva fand. Im inneren sah Gali eine Gravur eines Toa. Als sie wieder heraus kam, fragte sie Nokama, ob sie es als Toa war, aber Nokama antwortete darauf nicht wirklich. Sie war zu dem Eröffnungsspiel des Kolhii-Stadions in Ta-Koro eingeladen, wobei allerdings die Maske des Lichts gefunden wurde. Sie übersetzte die Inschrift auf der Maske und ging später nach Kini-Nui wo sie erlebte, wie Takua sich in Takanuva verwandelte und Teridax besiegte. Danach kehrten die Bewohner Mata Nuis nach Metru Nui zurück. Rückkehr nach Metru Nui Bevor die Turaga, Matoraner und Toa zurück nach Metru Nui reisten erzählten die Turaga den Toa von ihrer Zeit als Toa. Als sie dann auf Metru Nui ankamen wurden sie dort von Turaga Dume empfangen. Er erzählte den Toa und Turaga, dass Mata Nui im sterben lag. Daraufhin schickten die Turaga die Toa Nuva nach Voya Nui um die Maske des Lebens zu suchen. Jaller kam dahinter, dass die Turaga etwas verheimlichten und brachte die Matoraner dazu nicht mehr zu arbeiten. Schließlich erzählte Nokama Jaller, dass Mata Nui im sterben lag, woraufhin Dume sie als verräterin bezeichnete. Noch später kam der Orden von Mata Nui nach Metru Nui um die Stadt zum letzten Angriffspunkt zu machen. Die Turaga weigerten sich allerdings und wurden ins Kolosseum gesteckt. Teridax´ Herrschaft Als die Toa wieder auf Metru Nui ankamen wurden sie von den Turaga und den Matoranern gefeiert, doch eine kühle Briese kam auf. Die Sterne bewegten sich und formten die Kanohi Kraahkan. Teridax erzählte den Versammelten, dass er Mata Nui übernommen hätte und seinen Geist in die Kanohi Ignika verbannt hätte. Diese hätte er aus dem Universum geworfen. Die Toa Nuva versuchten dennoch, zu kämpfen. Gali verschwand in den Wirren spurlos, und Tahu wurde dabei ernsthaft verletzt. Schließlich flüchteten sie an einen sichereren Ort tief unten im Archiv, und fanden bald auch Gali wieder. Ein Matoraner, Kapura, sagte, dass es auf der Oberfläche der Stadr von Rahkshi wimmele. Die Turaga fanden einen alten Bekannten, ein intelligentes Rahi namens Krahka, und verbündeten sich mit ihm. Sie und die Toa planten, unterirdisch zum Meer zu kommen, zu entkommen und sich mit Toa aus anderen Ländern zu verbünden. Sie wurde aber schließlich, wie die anderen Turaga, in das Kolosseum gesperrt. Von nun an nahm Ahkmou ihren Platz als der neue "Turaga Metru Nuis" ein. Maske und Waffen Als sich Nokama in eine Toa Metru verwandelte, nachdem sie den Toa-Stein in den Suva steckte, wurde ihre kraftlose Rua in eine große verwandelt, was zur Folge hatte, dass Nokama ihre Kräfte einsetzen konnte. Nokama suchte sich zwei Hydroklingen als Waffen aus. Nokama wurde durch das Hordika-Virus in eine Toa Hordika verwandelt. Dadurch veränderte sich ihre Maske so, dass sie die Kraft der Rua nicht mehr einsetzen konnte. Auch ihre Waffen veränderten sich und wurden zu den Flossenspitzen. Sie bekam auch einen Rhotukawerfer. Keetongu verwandelte sie schließlich wieder zurück in eine Toa Metru, doch sie gab ihre Kräfte her um die Matoraner zu erwecken. Dadurch verwandelte sich ihre Kanohi in eine edle Kanohi, und sie benutzte den Dreizack, den sie von den Zähnen eines Makuta-Fischs gefertigt hatte. Reale Welt thumb|left|150px|Nokama als Turagathumb|150px|Nokama als Toa Hordikathumb|left|150px|Nokama als Toa Metru *2001 wurde das Set Turaga Nokama verkauft. Dieses Set bestand aus insgesamt 28 Teilen und wurde in einer kleinen Box verkauft. Das Set hatte eine Arm-Funktion, wodurch der rechte Arm, durch das Betätigen des Hebels auf dem Rücken auf und ab bewegt werden konnte. *2004 wurde Toa Metru Nokama verkauft. Dies war ein 46-Teiliges Kanister-Set. Das Set bestand aus vielen neuen Teilen. Der Deckel des Kanisters konnte mit einem Deckel eines anderen Toa Metru zu einer Matoraner-Kapsel verbunden werden. Die Arm-Funktion wurde verbessert. Durch ein Zahnrad auf dem Rücken konnten beide Arme gleichzeitig bewegt werden. Die Waffen konnten so an ihren Händen angebracht werden, dass sie beim Betätigen der Arm-Funktion rotierten. Man konnte sie mit Nuju und Whenua oder mit den anderen Toa Metru verbauen. *2005 wurde Toa Hordika Nokama verkauft. Dieses Kanister-Set bestand aus insgesamt 48 Teilen, die meißten davon waren neu gestaltet. Das Set enthielt auch einen Rhotukawerfer. Man konnte sie mit Nuju oder mit Nuju und Onewa verbauen. Quellen *Bionicle Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa *Bionicle Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok *Bionicle Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge *Bionicle Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks *Bionicle - Die Maske des Lichts *Bionicle Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui *Bionicle Adventures 2: Trial by Fire *Bionicle Adventures 3: The Darkness Below *Bionicle Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui *Bionicle Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear *Bionicle Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows *Bionicle Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak *Bionicle Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika *Bionicle Adventures 9: Web of Shadows *Bionicle Adventures 10: Time Trape *Bionicle: Das offizille Comic-Magazin *Bionicle 2: Legenden von Metru Nui *Bionicle 3: Im Netz der Schatten *The Mutran Chronicles *Dwellers In Darkness *Destiny War *Bionicle: Metru Nui - City of Legends *Bionicle Encyclopedia *Bionicle Encyclopedia: Updated *Bionicle: Rahi Beasts *Bionicle: Dark Hunters * Toa Metru Mini CD´s *Takanuva's Blog *Die Toa Hordika und die Maske des Lichts Kategorie:2001 Kategorie:2002 Kategorie:2003 Kategorie:2004 Kategorie:2005